Twisted
by WeirdNikkii
Summary: Emotions, tensions, conflicts, and angst start to come between the band members after a horrible ordeal. Is everyone going to be able to handle it in the end? Might be rated M later.
1. Cold

**A.N: Welcome to the next story of mine….I hope to keep this one updated constantly and finish fairly quickly compared to my others. There's inspiration put into this too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, or am associated, with Gorillaz in any way or form. **

**Summary: Emotions, tensions, conflicts, and angst start to come between the band members after a horrible ordeal. Is everyone going to be able to handle it in the end?**

**Chapter 1: Cold**

* * *

It was…cold; not the atmosphere that he was placed in though. In fact, the summers in Essex were quiet warm, even with the depressing weather that never left the haunted studios. But it was he, his emotions, that had ran cold. Hands clenched behind his back as he ambled down the dirt path, dead grass on either side of it, he sighed. His stopping point was when he reached the fence that marked the territory that firmly separated the studio grounds from the rest of the world. Peering through the partially rusted bars of the gate he noticed that the massive gray clouds ceased just a few yards outside of the gate.

"Tha's juss' typical," he muttered to himself. Reaching up slowly he traced the letters that were welded to the old metal bars. Though they were backwards, he knew what it said from reading it over and over again.

_K…O…N…G._

What was wrong with him? He had it all. Wealth, fame, his music, girls, and three of the best friends anyone could ever ask form though all of them very unique. He pivoted on his heel and looked back up at the studio that rested atop the massive hill. Yes, something was defiantly missing from his life; however, he couldn't quiet place what it was. Looking at his surroundings, it only made his mood more bleak. On either side of him, the haunted graveyard. It was the exact location that, ironically, made the band mates and himself famous all those years ago. It was the infamous set of the Clint Eastwood music video. However, no demonic zombie apes were around at this time of hour. Blinking again he realized there were not zombies out stumbling around either, which was very strange indeed. Perhaps they had felt his emotions and knew not to bother him. He snorted at the thought. With all the zombie movies he'd spent hours watching in the past, he knew better.

Glancing a bit farther, past the studios, his eyes rested on the landfill. Perhaps one of the most vile places miles around, and they lived, basically, right on it. The place, including the studios, smelt absolutely dreadful during the summer. The unforgiving heat beat down on it, even with clouds in the way. It reeked with smells that the human nose never thought possible, making anyone want to empty their stomach the first second the scents were shot up the nostrils. He shook his head. Of course, out of all the places the band leader could have picked, he picked this one. It wasn't a bad deal either…they had gotten the studio basically for free. Then again, it had came with a very spooky and demonic price. He glanced down at the black tourmaline rock shaped as a crystal that hung from a leather string around his neck. Noodle, the youngest and only female member of the band, had given to him the other day. Within the past few months she'd been researching "new age" things: healing crystals, tarot, and all the other things that went along with it. She had always been very spiritual and decided to look deeper into it after she had turned nineteen. When she had handed him the necklace he just gave her a confused look. She explained it was a protecting stone against evils. After all he had seen from living at the haunted studios, anything was possible. He hadn't taken it off since. His mind started to click a little, rusty wheels turning. Perhaps that was why there was no zombies out while he was walking. Nodding to himself at his conclusion, he looked back to the studios, his home. Noticing movement he squinted his eyes. A violet-shaded hair young women stood at the doors of the massive studio. He smiled. Not that he was to favorite, but if he did, Noodle would be his favorite band member, and probably person. Raising one of his lanky arms and waved to her. After a second Noodle replied back in a wave and began to amble down the path towards her band mate. Being considerate, he began walking towards her. Half way up, or down the trail, depending on who you were following, the two met.

Noodle looked considerably different since she had been fifteen. True, she had grown taller, but standing next to the 6'2 singer, her appearance gave the allusion of her looking much shorter at 5'7. At fifteen, she still took on the body much like a young girl. Her body took shapes of sharp angles and lines. Now she definitely had more curve than angles in all the right places and her face had matured along with the rest of her. When it came to her hair had, it had grown longer. Bangs no longer covered her eyes but joined the rest of her violet hair in length that stretched to the small of her back. She was nothing short of beautiful.

He was greeted with a hug quick, loose hug.

"Morning tah ya, luv,"

Noodle looked up at him and smiled, "You're up early."

2D looked down at the large, black, bulky sports watch on his think wrist. It was almost an oxymoron to be wearing such a big watch with his small wrist. The digital numerals shot back 10:45 at him. Softly, he chuckled.

"Early fir me, not the res' of the world though…" His voice was soft, almost a whisper. It in contained a note of sadness, angst perhaps. Noodle picked this up right away. Barely anything got by the young Japanese women these days when it came to her band mates. She'd been with them for nearly ten years now, allowing her to know every little personality tick each one of them had. It was her job to put any little thing back into place if it came out of order. It was, moreover, for the sake of the band, the living arrangements, and her sanity.

"Is something wrong?"

The singer looked down at the guitarist. The therapist of the group. A soft smirk twitched across his lips. He looked her over. Ever since she had blossomed into this beautiful bombshell, he couldn't help it. On this particular summer day, she donned a knee length flowing white skirt with a light periwinkle tunic, with a ribbon tied loosely under her breast. On her was her, now usual, arrange of crystals; a quartz and hematite bracelet, amethyst necklace, chlorite earrings, and a black tourmaline stud in the top of her left ear. All, of course, for protection, as she had explained.

"Yea," he sighed, "jus' thought I'd take a walk tah clear me mind. Lots to think about, ya know?"

Noodle raised an eyebrow. 2D never went on walks to clear his mind. In fact, his mind was pretty blank most of the time due to all the pain killers he consumed; which was how he cleared his mind. He wasn't going to get away with that answer. It was too suspicious in Noodle's book.

"Yeah…" Noodle replied, "what's been on your mind though, 2D?"

The blue-haired man shook his head slowly, "S'awright." He tried to reassure the guitarist with a smile. It didn't work. Noodle glanced down at her feet for a second and then back up at the singer; a few strands of hair fell in front of her shoulders. As she pushed the hair back to join the bulk of it she noticed the hematite crystal around 2D's neck. She gave him a genuine smile.

"You're wearing that?" she asked reaching out and taking it in her hand. She closed her fingers around it and started whispering some gibberish that 2D couldn't understand. 2D looked down at her closed hand and frowned in confusion.

"Wot are ya sayin'?"

"It's a chant to activate it," Noodle explained as she let the crystal go and fall back onto 2D's chest. 2D shot her a weird glance.

"Chant?" he asked. "You turnin' into Murdoc or some fin'?"

Noodle smiled lightly again, "No, not at all," she began to explain, "I wasn't sure if you'd really…wear it…being a necklace and all."

"S'a cool necklace though!" 2D exclaimed. "Why wouldn' I wear it?"

Noodle shook her head, hair swaying behind her, "never mind, 2D. It's nothing…I just wasn't sure."

2D began to scrutinize her. Had he offended her? Licking his lips he concluded that, likely, he didn't. They stood there in an awkward silence, wanting to catch each other's gaze but quickly averting their eyes as soon as they came close to. It was then 2D realized something that was rather sad to him; Noodle and him had grown apart over the past couple of months. Looking at Noodle, the singer let out a long, sad sigh. Noodle shot him another weird glance.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Noodle asked out of concern again.

"I dunno, luv, I dunno…" he looked her over again, trying to pinpoint what happened to separate them emotionally. Perhaps this was the cause of the emotion he had earlier? Yes, perhaps it was Noodle he was missing. When she had first came to Kong, the two could not be separated. Noodle, not knowing a word of English at the time, clung to 2D's side at all times of the day. It had been one of the most enjoyable experiences of his life though…being the best friend to her at such a critical stage in her life. The blue-haired singer looked her over once again. She was staring at him, obviously deep in thought; perhaps about him. Yes, this was why he was feeling like he was missing something, and it was time to do something about it.

"Noodle?" 2D asked softly.

Noodle blinked and looked up at his face, "Yeah?"

"I was finkin'," 2D started, "that maybe we should spend the day together, ya know? I mean…we 'avn't really had a day where it was juss' us runnin' about fir…ah, I 'ave no idea! It's been ages though!"

The violet-haired girl looked up at him with a sad expression edging at her eyes, "Ah…I really wish I could," she muttered, "and I'm really sorry to disappoint, but…Russel has me set up for interviews and press conferences from noon 'till nine…"

2D raised an eyebrow, in shock. Ever since the book had came out and fans were no longer worried about he guitarist, knowing she was fine after the El Mañana video, she had wished to be taken out of the public's eye. Russel had made sure of this. It had taken nights of battle with management, productions, press, and about every other force in the world, but he had managed and succeeded. For the past four years, Noodle had kept her privacy. True, she had been on vacation for a while, traveling. She wanted to see the world for herself, not as a member of _Gorillaz. _She had gotten along quiet well, too. Due to her training in Japan when she was just a small child, she was equipped with the weapon of language. No matter what country she was in, she was able to communicate with the locals, fluently. Every single time she switched languages, she'd hear the same thing, again and again; "You know how to speak _whatever language it was!_? I am grateful to you!" The only down side though, was that her Japanese accent remained thick. It was rather peculiar though…no matter how much she tried to practice the accent of _any _language, she could never master it. However, like last time, she couldn't stay away from Kong for too long. Her home called to her. She returned at age 17. Although she had kept in contact with every member of the band, even Murdoc, it was still overwhelmingly joyous to be back with her family again. Things had been quiet for the young guitarist since then, and she had seemed happy with it. Such an abrupt change would defiantly shake things up for her and disturb the perfect little world she had created around her.

"Are ya sure, Noodle?"

The singer's heavy Crawly accented snapped Noodle's attention back to the present. She smiled slightly.

"I have had it good compared to you," Noodle replied, "all of you have covered for me in the past few years, especially Russel, and I can't thank any of you enough. However, I think, if I enter back into the world of celebrities, get back in the spot light, they might leave you alone. Even if it is for a short time, it will give you a chance to rest. I can take care of it from here…"

2D blinked several times, letting the words bounce around in his brain, trying to be processed. He knew that Noodle was not one to enjoy being in the spot light for a fact. On her 16th birthday she had called him from Thailand, crying about how she didn't want to be recognized anymore and that she wasn't cut out for the celebrity life. Along with this, he knew Noodle hadn't changed her opinions and feelings on that. Without warning, the singer pulled Noodle close to him and hugged her tightly, as if she was a child again. Noodle breathed in sharply, in shock at the sudden move of physical affection. Although it had been a normal act of 2D to make several years back, he had became more withdrawn lately. A hug was rare these days. Actually, Noodle had noted 2D hadn't been himself, especially lately, at all. Yes, something was wrong with her blue-haired best friend. Slowly she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his ribs, making the embrace just that much closer.

The blue-haired singer sat in the living room, slumped down on the old, over stuffed sofa, remote loosely in one hand, half empty beer in the other. All the channels in the world, it seemed like, but nothing interested him. In fact, ever since he had the conversation with Noodle in the graveyard earlier that day. No, it wasn't the conversation, it was more of the hug he was concentrating on. He had gotten a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach as the young woman placed his arms around him and forced him to step closer, a feeling of fullness; being complete. It felt strange to him when her chest was pressed just below his and her face rested on his chest. Her face had became hidden from his eyesight as her violet hair fell in front of her shoulders and covered the side of her face. Hesitantly he raised one of his hands and ran it through her hair. Perhaps it was her way of thanking her for the personal sacrifice she was about to make. It was unfortunate though, that when they did let go of each other, how awkward it was. 2D continued on his walk around the studios while Noodle returned to the building to get ready for her re-debut. He hadn't seen her since. By the time 2D entered back into the building, his stomach forcing him from hunger, Noodle had been swept away by the drummer. After raiding the kitchen, and perhaps eating the last few edible things from it, he had grabbed a six pack of beer, fresh pack of cigs, and parked it on the sofa. The rest of the day was spent drinking, smoking and channel surfing.

Take a sip of beer.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

Drag of the cig.

_Click_

_Click_

Take another sip followed by another drag.

_Click_

Ah, Fuck…finish the beer.

The longer he did this, the more and more he regained that emotion he felt earlier today in the graveyard. Had it only been several hours before? Something was starting to click though. with every bit of the intoxication of alcohol and tobacco he took into his blood system he could feel something forming in his mind, it just hadn't been translated to something he could understand, yet. The singer was about to doze off from being so inactive when he heard the clicking of boots. Cuban heeled boots. He listened as the clicking came closer and closer until it was in front of him.

"Wot the fuck are you doin'?"

2D didn't even look up at the source of the gravelly voice and but he allowed himself a drunken grin, assuming the bassist would see it.

"'Ello, Murdoc!" His voice was covered with a drunken slur. Murdoc kicked an empty beer can away from his foot.

"I asked ya a question, dullard," Murdoc muttered.

2D didn't lift he gaze off the floor. He sat there, chuckling to himself. Something made him feel…happy, light. He took a deep breath in. Was that…? 2D's ebony black voids for eyes snapped up.

Yes, in the bassist's hand, held between two fingers, was a rolled up joint. He knew it was pot; the smell gave it all away.

"Where'd ya get tha'?" 2D asked, eyeing it. Murdoc quickly jerked his arm behind his back, taking it out of 2D's sight.

"None of ya business," Murdoc replied, "'owever, I fink I might need ya tonight, Dullard…"

The blue-haired singer snapped his eyes up to Murdoc's. If it wasn't related to music, any of Murdoc's plans that involved him went disastrously wrong. Although drunk, he couldn't forget some of the other outcomes.

"No, fank you, Muds," 2D said, struggling to get up on his feet. "I fink I'll jus' go tah bed now…"

It's ironically funny how plans can change so quickly…

* * *

**A.N: End of Chapter 1. I have to tell everyone right now, this is going to be one of my more darker and twisted writings. Just to warn you. I have all the details filled in and whatnot. The beginning is a little slow, I know, and I'm sorry. It will all come roaring in…in my next chapter! Woo! But I wanna hear your thoughts so far! Reviews are VERY appreciated and loved!**


	2. Murdoc

**A.N: I would just like to say now, if I get any drug 'lingo' the effects or references wrong, well, it's because I've never even laid eyes on any type of drug. I must also warn you that this chapter contains STRONG yaoi, but rest assured, this is not a MurdocX2D fiction. Oh, yeah! Thank you SO much for the reviews! I was absolutely beaming as each one came in! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, or am associated, with Gorillaz in any way or form. **

**Chapter 2: Murdoc**

* * *

2D made his way down the corridor that led from the first floor to the lift. No, not made his way; it was more like stumbled over his large feet every two seconds, bashing into every few meters of the wall. Perhaps six beers by himself and being so lethargic for such a prolonged time wasn't such a good idea in hindsight. It would have been comical, even to the singer, if Murdoc wasn't watching from the entrance of the corridor. The Satanist still had the joint locked between his two fingers and would bring it up to his mouth for a puff of it every other minute or so, increasing the high and keeping it alive. Between the drags he would laugh at 2D's attempt to reach the lift to get back to his haven, glancing back at the Bassist every so often. He had been reborn four years ago, and ever since, had taken better care of himself than before. True, he did still drink and smoke, but not nearly as much as he used to. You could say he abused his body only in moderation. True, he was now 44, but his body didn't look a day over 30. Overall, he made himself out to be a decent looking guy.

"Face it, 'Dents," Murdoc teased, "you ain't going anywhere wifout me…you never got anywhere wifout me, you're too stupid to even be alive."

The blue hair singer was clutching onto the wall as Murdoc spoke. He brought the joint up to his lips again. The singer didn't move. The hallway was dead still…it seemed as if even the air particles were unsure if it was O.K to move about. However, the smell of the pot was starting to waft it's way through the hall. A sober Murdoc would have never brought anything that even contained the smell into that hall. First off, it would have hit Russel's room and then Noodle's. Russel, being the protective older brother figure he was to the guitarist, even though she was nineteen now, would have stormed out, broke Murdoc's neck, abduct Noodle, and leave. Noodle would probably never contact him again, though she knew, ever since she was thirteen, that both 2D and Murdoc didn't exactly play it legal when it came to drug usage. Despite all this, that was a sober Murdoc. At this particular time, and this particular Murdoc, was slightly drunk, and on top of that currently getting stoned out of his mind. Plus, he had gotten bored. Being stoned and bored didn't usually bring good things to the bassist, but tonight, he figured, as he was sitting alone in his precious Winnebago, tonight would be much different. And on top of all of this, none of it mattered! Lards and the kid weren't even at the studios for the night! They were out doing publicity stuff, getting Noodle back in the spotlight.

2D still wasn't moving. His hands were pressed firmly against the wall, the side of his face pressed in between his large hands; face turned away so the Satanist could only see his blue spiky hair. The right knee was as if it were trying to be pushed into the wall and the rest of his lower body leaned on it. Murdoc would of thought he was dead if it wasn't for this back moving that was caused by the singer's heavy breathing.

"Christ," Murdoc muttered, "dun' tell me we need to take ya to the hospital again for alcohol poisoning." There was no instant reply from the singer making Murdoc assume his latest comment was correct. The clicking of Cuban heeled boots could be heard again as he started to saunter to the singer. When he reached him, he clapped a hand down on his shoulder. Despite the heavy breathing, 2D still wasn't reacting. Something in the very back of Murdoc' currently altered mind shot up a red flag that Murdoc should be alarmed and concerned for the signer's health. However, due to be as high as one can get at, that flag was very small and it would take a very powerful microscope to even see it off, way in the horizon.

"Face-ache," Murdoc mumbled gruffly , "ain't ya gonna say anyfing fir yerself?" Murdoc shook the blue-haired man's shoulder and gave it a hearty push. 2D twitched a bit before…  
_THUMP_

…falling over completely. His head broke his fall. With no reaction to the unconscious body actually falling, Murdoc looked down when his ears picked up the noise of the body actually hitting the floor. Taking the front of his boot, and placing his free hand on the wall for support, he nudged 2D in his side.

"Get up," Murdoc demanded to the unconscious 2D. Obviously, no response from the demanded. Getting a bit tired of this game, the Bassist squatted onto his haunches next to the singer. He leaned his face close to his ear.

"I said," Murdoc snarled with his illegal-drug ridden breath, "get up!"

2D actually did respond to this; his nose twitched at the smell of the drug ridden breath. Unknowingly he raised a hand to his face and rubbed it, letting out a soft moan from the back of his throat. Coming back to consciousness could be a real bitch sometimes; especially when you weren't quiet aware of what was going on. Murdoc picked all of this up as a cue, but the wrong cue at that.

"Ya like tha', do ya?" His infamous long tongue curled up into a large circle before the end of it flicked out like a snake's would. Before preceding with his plan he licked his dry, cracked lips and then continued onto his target. With the very tip of his tongue he traced out the singer's ear lobe and made his way up. It was a favorite teaser for many of the hooker's he bedded and didn't see why it wouldn't shoot some kind of sense back into 2D's nervous system, hopefully triggering a reaction Murdoc could play off of.

Underneath the touch of the tongue, 2D twitched again; his whole body gave off a quick shake. Murdoc's tongue retracted back into his mouth. A shiver of a weird mixed sensation of hot and cold was sent down his spine. Bringing his hand back to his face, he placed it over where one would normally feel eyes. He felt two large dents. Keeping his large hands over his face, he gave out a sigh, trying to remember what had just happened. All that was clicking was that Murdoc was standing over him and he was aroused by…something, but he wasn't sure what. Slowly taking his hands down from his face he looked up at the Satanist, confusion etched around the black ebony holes that served for his eyes. Murdoc was squatted down next to him, dangerously close, joint still smoking, held loosely in hand. Was that…him that had made that shock feeling run down his spine?

"Murdoc?" The name from his lips sounded so forced. Hearing it like that brought the Satanist closer to the singer. 2D felt a lump rising in his throat.

"Wot the 'ell is goin' on?"

Murdoc cracked a grin that was so sinister it might make Satan himself have to recoil a little. He brought the joint up to his lips, breathed in, and blew out the smoke onto 2D's face. His, now the same colored eyes, looked into his. Without breaking the gaze Murdoc's hand curled around 2D's and placed the joint in it.

"I wos jus' about tah give you this…" Murdoc cooed. 2D raised one of his thick eyebrows. How could he not remember this? Why was Murdoc being so nice? Could he trust him?

All these questions were starting to hurt his brain. You could say it was a bit of an overload. His forehead was beginning to throb and all he could hear was this…pounding. No longer the issue of trust or the question of why bothered 2D. Like a child with the sweetest candy, he took the joint to his mouth and breathed in deeply, sucking in every bit he could. However, the instant it circulated through his lungs he began to cough and choke. Sure, he had smoked before, pot, in fact, and had never had a problem. This…this was different though. He doubled over, elbows on the ground between his up bent knees, joint rolling across the floor. Murdoc snatched it up while he watched the singer cough in pleasure, trying to clear out his pigeon lungs and regain his breath. Finally, his teary eyes looked up at the Satanist. Well, at least his headache didn't seem so bad now…

"Wot the fook was tha'?" He asked, finally returning to a normal pace of breathing. Murdoc snickered and sucked at the end of the joint.

"Strong shit," he replied, pushing it back towards 2D again, "try jus' a small inhale." 2D eyed him suspiciously. Having the rest of his brain would help in this situation. However, being sober would have helped a hell of a lot more since the first situation wasn't an option. The Satanist chuckled a bit, seeming to be on top of the world, flying above it, in pure ecstasy. Once again, 2D could be compared to a child. He was jealous; he wanted the feeling Murdoc had; he wanted to know what was so great about this 'heavy shit.' Once again the joint was taken to his lips but the inhale wasn't even a fraction of what it had been before. After that, another, another, and another. Then it hit the blue-haired man. Mmm, yes, that feeling of floating and everything becoming so…light. Murdoc could tell as the black ebony of his 'eyes' glazed over.

"Good, ain't it?" Murdoc asked as he took what was left of the joint. 2D hummed and nodded in agreement, a silly grin plastered across his face. Murdoc leaned closer to the singer, licking his dry lips. Awkwardly, he got face to face with him and chuckled sinisterly.

"Remember when I said…" Murdoc said, his graveling voice becoming almost incomprehensible, before stopping for a second to give off one of his infamous grunts, "tha' I might need ya tonight?" 2D looked into the Satanist's eyes unsure if he really did remember. He shook his head slightly. No, he couldn't remember.

"I -- I dun' remember, Muds," 2D confessed, black glazed over ebony holes darting about. The Bassist snickered, a new plan coming to mine. Evil, deceiving, and something he'd never do if he was sober. However, it was a longing that had always etched at the back of his mind. He leaned as close as possible to the blue-haired man and pressed his lips against his. Not all sense has left 2D though, even with all the elements combined; he pushed Murdoc away.

"Wot…wot…?"

Murdoc just chuckled at the stunned singer, leaning over him more.

"Ya told me ya didn' remember," Murdoc whispered into his ear, "but tha's awright…I'm gonna try to remind you."

2D's eyes grew wider.

"Remind me?" he whispered, daring not to move. "Remind me of…?"

"Wot you promised me," Murdoc said, deceitful lies slipping through his pointy teeth, pulling himself back to come face to face with the singer again. His long tongue snaked around his lips before brushing them against 2D's again. It only took a few seconds before Murdoc pulled back in frustration; 2D hadn't react at all, his lips didn't move, he didn't move.

"Wot are you doing?" Murdoc snarled, revealing his teeth to the singer again. It wasn't what he was _doing_ it was more like what he wasn't doing. 2D looked at the Satanist, eyes confused, darting, his breathing heavy. He needed more answers…Murdoc's act were so unexpected. In fact, they were opposite of what had been expected. After sucking on the joint, he prepared himself for the beating of a life time; not…this. In the back of his mind, he wondered what reaction he would have had if he hadn't been so high on pot. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Wot did I promise you tha' I would do?"

For once it wasn't a stupid question, smart ass remark, or dumb comment. Murdoc looked at him and stared for a few moments. Was Dullard smarter when completely trashed? …He was beginning to believe so. However, it wasn't going to change his plan that he knew he could get away with. He made eye contact.

"You promised me the night," Murdoc said, not breaking his gaze, "we were just on our way back to the Winnie. You promised me yourself."

2D broke away the gaze; the wall suddenly becoming fascinating. Had he really said that? Promised that? …and more importantly, why had no one ever cleaned the blood off the walls from all those years ago after Phase 1? Seriously, it was all faded now, but it still shown trough, permanently staining the walls now, making it look like there was a massive-

"…Brain ache!"

The growl snapped him back to attention. He chewed on his cheek, trying to decide. No, he had never gone back on a promise. No, he was a moral person. Yes, he had been with other guys before. But this was Murdoc…so much different, and in an altered state of mind…

…which left him with an excuse in the morning so that the beating wouldn't be as excruciating. Everything in his mind started to click, seeing how he could take this whole situation into his advantage. Noticing Murdoc was still close to him, waiting for him to make his decision, 2D gave him a grin, an evil grin. That particular grin that the audience had only seen on rare occasions but sent a brain-numbing chill down their spines.

"I've never gone back on a promise."

Slowly, one of his massive hands reached up and intertwined into Murdoc's black, greasy hair. With a swift jerk of his wrist, he pulled Murdoc's head back, hair still clutched in hand. The Bassist grunted.

"Wot are you doing now?" The Satanist asked softly as the Singer leaned over him, looking down on him and letting his eyes wander around his body.  
"I've never gone back on a promise," 2D repeated himself, drawing his eyes back to Murdoc's face, "an' I promised you myself, didn' I?"

The lip's of the Bassist curled into a seductive grin; the lids of his eyes narrowed, "Yes," the words slipped over his long tongue in smooth lies, "yes, you did."

2D leaned closer to Murdoc and pressed his lips against his. Murdoc was quick to reply, reaching one of his hands up and cupping the back of 2D's head gently and pressing his face closer to his own. It was a longing that both of the men had wanted for a long time, but would never admit or even attempt. Tonight had been so different and odd though. For 2D, the whole day had been. However, now the singer knew what he wanted. He finally let go of the death grip he had on the Satanist's black hair, allowing Murdoc to lean his head back onto the wall. 2D closed the space between them as Murdoc began to softly bite at 2D's bottom lip. Pulling his feet under him, the singer sat up on his haunches and somehow, kept his lips pressed close to Murdoc's. Slowly he slid his hand's up to Murdoc's shoulders. Rising up by straightening his legs, he slip Murdoc up the wall, forcing him to stand up. Murdoc moaned in complaint but didn't resist. The singer pressed his body up against the other man's, yet again, and pushed his knee in between Murdoc's thighs, making the Satanist separate his legs. Murdoc, being Murdoc, of course, slid one of his hands onto 2D's thigh and at a teasingly slow rate pulled his hand upward, as if petting this certain area of the singer's leg backwards. Responding, the singer pushed his thigh closer to Murdoc, further filling in the negative area between them. It was as if they were playing a game of taking turns; one did something suggestive, the other had to one up him. Anyone that knew of Murdoc, fan, co-worker, manager and whore, knew he was the king of this little game. Without skipping a beat his hand moved from his thigh to a rough grabbing motion of 2D's bits. The reciever of this…motion went weak in the legs from said, and tightened his grip on Murdoc's arms to hold himself up as he let a whimper of pleasure, arousal and somewhat shock into his current lover's mouth. Pulling his tongue and mouth away from Murdoc's, 2D looked into his eyes.

"Ya 'aven't killed me yet…" His breathing was quick and sharp but his gaze intense. Murdoc sighed slightly annoyed that his fun had been spoiled, however his hand still hadn't moved and neither had his grip. With his open hand he, once again, returned his hand to 2D's head to cup it around and bring their faces just that much closer.

"Stupid fuckin' Dullard," Murdoc breathed as his grip loosened and his hand moved north. Zippers were unzipped, shirts were ripped off, and pants were dropped as lips were smacked together, tongues were massaged with one another's, and their bodies were rubbed against the other. Murdoc grinned to himself as one of his hands curled towards 2D's boxer line. His index finger extended and one of his long, demon like, nails and hooked it into the waist band. At this 2D promptly pulled back. Murdoc, however, once again, didn't skip a beat. He began to attack 2D's neck; biting, licking, and kissing it.  
"Na - na - na - no…," the singer panted in-between breathes. "Not 'ere…not …'ere."

"I f'ought you wanted this," Murdoc growled into his neck, "Why are you fightin' this so much?" He bit into his neck, making 2D wince.

"I'm…mmm…I'm not," 2D replied, "I jus…can we go to the 'Bago fir this? I want…I want this…"

Murdoc tied 2D's lips up with his own to shut his rambling up. As he did so he managed to step towards the lift that would eventually lead them to the car park where the 'Bago rested.

The afterglow of sex, as many say, is one of the greatest things in the world. While not always true, it was for 2D this time. He turned to Murdoc, who, just seconds earlier, had been loving him. Without any hesitation he slid an arm around Murdoc's waist.

"Muds?"

"Wot do ya want?" His voice was blanketed with drowsiness, his body with sweat.

"Wot does this mean?" 2D's voice couldn't have been more innocent than a child's. He slid himself closer to Murdoc, cupping his body with his own.

"This means you're mine now," Murdoc said as he turned away and a satanic grin formed on his face. "I'm the only one that loves you, I'm the only one that understands you, and I'm the only one that will listen to you. I am you're everything."

2D tightened his grip on Murdoc as a smile formed on his face. This is what he was missing.

Love.

On the other hand, to Murdoc, it was just the beginning of what would push his band-mate to the deep end.

* * *

**A.N: Well…this chapter was a bit awkward for me to write, so that's why it took me so long to write, however, it's part of the whole plot. As I said, this is NOT a MurdocX2D fiction! So, I hope everyone sticks around for the next chapter and sees what happens, 'cause it's just starting.**


End file.
